ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Maps and Routes Guide
Overview SKY can be quite confusing for someone who is new to it and doesn't have all the in-game maps yet. I have decided to try to write a guide to help myself to better understands where and how to get to certain NM spawn point(s). Hopefully this will also be helpful to someone else out there. Anyway, Sky consists of 3 primary zones: Ru'Aun Gardens, The Shrine of Ru'Avitau and Ve'Lugannon Palace. There is also La'Loff Amphitheater but is used only for the Ark Angles Mission/Divine Might Quest and is not part of this guide. NM and Locations Kirin - The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Map 1 (F-15) *'Seiryu' (Seal of Seiryu) - Ru'Aun Gardens SE (L-8) **'Steam Cleaner' (Gem of the East) - Ve'Lugannon Palace Basement - NE and NW **'Mother Globe' (Springstone) - The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Map 6(I/J-8/9) *'Suzaku' (Seal of Suzaku) - Ru'Aun Gardens SW (E-9) **'Brigandish Blade' (Gem of the South) - Ve'Lugannon Palace (H-12) ***(Curtana) - Ve'Lugannon Palace Basement - SE and SW **'Faust' (Summerstone) - The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Map 5 (F/G-11) *'Byakko' (Seal of Byakko) - Ru'Aun Gardens NW(E-5) **'Despot' (Gem of the West) - Ru'Aun Gardens (H-9/10) **'Ullikummi' (Autumnstone) - The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Map 6 (F/G-8/9) ***'Aura Statue' (Diorite) - The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Map 6 (F/G-8/9) *'Genbu' (Seal of Genbu) - Ru'Aun Gardens NE (J-5) **'Zipacna' (Gem of the North) - Ve'Lugannon Palace Roam (E-3/4) to (K-3/4) **'Olla Grande' (Winterstone) - The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Map 5 (I/J-6) ***'Aura Pot' (Ro'Maeve Water) - The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Map 5 (I/J-6) Ru'Aun Gardens to The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Connections Ru'Aun Gardens Map is connected to The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Map via 7 connections - # (G-9) <-> Map 3 of The Shrine of Ru'Avitau (E-12) # (I-9) <-> Map 3 of The Shrine of Ru'Avitau (K-12) # (H-8) <-> Map 2 of The Shrine of Ru'Avitau (G/H-12) # (F-8) <-> Map 2 of The Shrine of Ru'Avitau (D-11) # (G-6) <-> Map 2 of The Shrine of Ru'Avitau (E-4) # (I-6) <-> Map 2 of The Shrine of Ru'Avitau (K-4) # (J-8) <-> Map 2 of The Shrine of Ru'Avitau (L-11) File:RuAunGardensMain.png|Ru'Aun Gardens File:RuAvitau2.png|Map 2 - The Shrine of Ru'Avitau File:RuAvitau3.png|Map 3 - The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Ru'Aun Gardens to Ve'Lugannon Palace Connections Ru'Aun Gardens Map is connected to Ve'Lugannon Palace Map via 10 connections - # (G-10) <-> Map 1 of Ve'Lugannon Palace (G-13) - Brigandish Blade and Curtana # (F-9) <-> Map 1 of Ve'Lugannon Palace (D-12) - Brigandish Blade and Curtana # (E-8) <-> Map 1 of Ve'Lugannon Palace (D-8) - Steam Cleaner # (F-6) <-> Map 1 of Ve'Lugannon Palace (D-3) - Steam Cleaner # (G-5) <-> Map 1 of Ve'Lugannon Palace (F-4) - Zipacna # (I-5) <-> Map 1 of Ve'Lugannon Palace (J-4) - Zipacna # (J-6) <-> Map 1 of Ve'Lugannon Palace (L-3) - Steam Cleaner # (K-8) <-> Map 1 of Ve'Lugannon Palace (L-8) - Steam Cleaner # (J-9) <-> Map 1 of Ve'Lugannon Palace (L-12) - Brigandish Blade and Curtana # (I-10) <-> Map 1 of Ve'Lugannon Palace (I-13) - Brigandish Blade and Curtana File:RuAunGardensMain.png|Ru'Aun Gardens File:VeLugannonPalace1.png|Ve'Lugannon Palace Routes to NMs Route to Kirin *'Kirin' - Take (G-9) entry in Ru'Aun Gardens, this will put you in (E-12) of Map 3 of The Shrine of Ru'Avitau. From there, head North to (D/E-8) # teleporter, this will then put you on Map 1. If you're lucky, it'll put you right in Kirin side of the map (left side). If you're unlucky and ended up on the right side of the map (K-15/16), then just head NW to teleporter, which will puts you back on on Map 2. Head W/SW out of The Shrine of Ru'Avitau ( and then run back to in blue|f}} teleporter which will put you on Map 2. From there, exit to [[Ru'Aun Gardens at to E/SE. File:RuAunGardensMain.png|Ru'Aun Gardens File:RuAvitau3.png|Map 3 - The Shrine of Ru'Avitau File:RuAvitau1.png|Map 1 - The Shrine of Ru'Avitau File:RuAvitau2.png|Map 2 - The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Route to Steam Cleaner *'Steam Cleaner' - Take (E-8), (F-6), (J-6) or (K-8) entry in Ru'Aun Gardens, this will put you in (D-8), (D-3), (L-3) or (L-8) in Ve'Lugannon Palace. File:RuAunGardensMain.png|Ru'Aun Gardens File:VeLugannonPalace1.png|Ve'Lugannon Palace File:Detailed_VeLugannon.jpg|More Detailed Ve'Lugannon Palace Map Related Guides *Sky NM Rewards *Sky NM System *Teleportation to Tu'Lia Guide